


Violin Duel

by Tat_Tat



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strip duel involving violins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violin Duel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this three years ago. I think it was inspired by a fanart of comic. This is meant to be humor. Please note that I wrote this before the Unwound Future came out- when the fandom really thought Future Luke was really Luke.

Little Luke rested his chin on the rest of the violin and gave a small huff. He wondered how vastly he had improved over the years. He looked at his older counterpart, poised in the same position as he, eyes parallel to him, waiting.

The professor sat in the middle of the parlor room before them, his hands placed neatly in his lap, ignoring the steaming cup of Earl Grey on the table.

Sometimes Luke felt embarrassed if he performed poorly in front of the professor, when really that was silly. He would hate to know that in the future he had slacked in his lessons. He sighed again and drove the conflict from his thoughts, concentrating on chords and notes instead.

He ran the bow along the bridge slowly, his fingers riveted on the neck. He stared at the floor absently as he played something ecstatic and busy. With a final swipe across the bridge, he turned to himself, expectant.

The elder indulged him with a high, forlorn snippet. The professor drew his chin up in interest, lips parted. Young Luke was somewhat jealous, but with the knowledge that this was _him_ he was in awe more than anything.

The mesmerizing song shattered into crippled notes. “Um, I have trouble at this part,” he muttered.

“I'm sure you'll tackle that piece,” Hershel said with a smile, still touched by the beginning.

“No, it won't do at all,” the young man said, as if forcing the dissatisfaction on his mentor. 

His perfectionism in music didn't shock the professor. However, the bit of clothing that fettered in a pool around the other man's feet warranted explanation.

“What?!” Little Luke gasped. “You do realize you're stripping-- in front of of-- you and the professor?!”

“Of course. Remember when I said this would be an 'adult' competition?”

“Yes.” Layton broke in, “but we didn't assume it would be vulgar in the least.”

“It's okay, right? We're all men. It's not as if Flora is exploiting herself.”

“That may be true but--”

“Ready for another round, me?” He turned to the boy giving him the most befuddled expression.

“I suppose.” Luke was happy to draw his attention away from his older self's mania. He played the longest song he could think of, his back unconsciously turned from his future counterpart. 

When he had finished the professor addressed the other's actions again. “If you do not put your pants back on, I do not wish to listen--”

The high trill interrupted his protest. The other man's eyes smiled. His gaze seemed to burn Hershel, for he was suddenly red. He sipped his tea and tugged at his shirt collar.

And just as before, the music suddenly made their eardrums grate, throwing another shred of modesty to the floor.

The professor was so shaken at this point he couldn't find the proper words to protest. He took the throw on the chair beside him, in case something were to arise.

Eventually the duel melded into a duet, and their bodies swayed in tune to the music. Then at a point, the instrumentals strayed and Luke was testing his older self, begging to hear something greater than he was capable of presently.

To his frustration, the nearly naked one hit sour notes. The purpose was seen clearly; just when he was about to hit the right note, his wrist twitched, hitting something that sounded like a cat swung by its tail.

“Face me again when you choose not to go easy on me-- or whatever it is you're doing!” The youth trudged out of the room. 

Half-dressed Luke turned to the professor. “Looks like I win.”


End file.
